Uzumaki family Christmas morning
by One Piece Nation
Summary: A Christmas morning with Naruto and Sakura and there kids Minato and Kushina Uzumaki.


Uzumaki family Christmas morning

Minato get up up up up yelled his younger sister. "I am up said Minato." Minato and his sister Kushina walk down stairs to see their parents sitting near the tree with presents under it. "Merry Christmas dad mom said Minato." "Merry Christmas can we open presents now begged Kushina.""Yes said Naruto" As always Naruto said yes before Sakura could blink. Kushina look at Sakura to see what she said. "Sure why not said Sakura." The two kids ran and ripped open the presents. Minato was stocked to see what he got. The new I phone 6 that just came out and a case with Monkey D Luffy in gear second with the rest his crew on it. But out of all his things the one he loved the most was the custom made Kunai that looked just like his dad's. "Minato just so you know it works so if you ever need me I will be able to get you at anytime said Naruto." Kushina opening her presents at the same time. The first was her first set of toy ninja tools made for her age she also was giving a new doll of Mito Uzumaki who was the wife of one of her favorite Hokage Hashirama Senju. But her best gift was the card that said she would be training with her mom and dad using the toy ninja tools. "You ready to start learning to throw Kunai in a day or two or maybe later today said Sakura." "Thanks you so much Mom Dad they both yelled each taking a turn to hug there mom and dad. "Now let's sing said Naruto" grinning.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding**;**  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding**;**  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding**; **  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here 

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding**;**  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year the family sang."

"Well mom what's are we eating asked Kushina." "Ramen like every year bit this year we are eating my food pills to said Sakura." Oh god even if I a stronger than you please save us yelled Naruto." Sakura look at Naruto in shock."Naruto if there is a god he must hate us I mean we has ninja have cheated death many times and are way more powerful than we were in the start said Sakura."Naruto was faking being pissed off."How would you know said Naruto."Sakura hit Naruto in the head" Dumbass if there was a god he should have stopped Madara from coming back to life not let us handle him if he is real I am going to give hi a pieace of my mind when I see him said Sakura."Naruto looked worried "I feel bad for whatever god makes you mad said Naruto."You are a dumbass but I love that about you Merry Christmas Naruto said Sakura."I love you two Sakura Merry Christmas said Naruto."

End of Uzumaki family Christmas morning

AN just want to say something one Minato and Kushina are from my story called Minato. Also in chapter 700 Naruto was using Mac book so I am giving them iphones as well. also in chapter 700 on the last page you will see bolt drew Luffy jollroger so I made one piece a Manga in the Naruto world like it is here. And just want to say Merry Christmas I love anyonw who read my stuff hell I love you just for look at it.


End file.
